


Secrets Become Truths

by FionaNotJuliet



Series: goshifuta royalty au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: GoshiFuta, King Ushijima, Knight Futakuchi, M/M, Prince Goshiki, Royal GoshiFuta Au, Secrets, hidden love, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaNotJuliet/pseuds/FionaNotJuliet
Summary: Prince Goshiki is in love with his loyal Knight, Futakuchi. They have been courting each other in secret for months, but their secret is about to be discovered.





	Secrets Become Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I originally wrote this for my Whumptober series, but my friend ramvne and I are collaborating on this GoshiFuta series.

Goshiki was the Prince of Shiratorizawa. His most loyal Knight was Futakuchi. They were meant to only be Prince and subject, but along the way, they fell in love. 

It was a forbidden romance, one they knew the consequences of, but they both decided it was worth the risk.

They had been together for months now, meeting as often as they could, but never enough to truly satisfy their love for one another. They were careful, Futakuchi only requested the Prince’s detail when he was certain that it was safe. While Goshiki would pine over his handsome Knight. 

Goshiki had just finished his daily tasks, his special Knight right behind him the entire way. Part of him was vibrating with the chance to disappear, to simply pull Futakuchi with him to his chambers and hide the rest of the day away. 

Futakuchi smirked, knowing exactly what Goshiki was thinking. “M’Lord. Are you feeling quite alright? You’re seeming to shiver.”

Goshiki turned around to face him, brows drawn together in confusion. Futakuchi looked into his eyes, a smug grin on his face as he tried to make Goshiki realize what he was doing. 

“Oh!” Goshiki said, the realization hitting him, a slight blush covering the apples of his cheeks. “R-Right. It has been quite a taxing day. Please. Lead me to my chambers, kind sir.” 

“As you wish, my Prince,” Futakuchi said, bowing at the waist, before gently wrapping his hand around Goshiki’s elbow to lead him back towards the chambers. 

They continued to play the part as they walked down the halls, dutiful Knight guiding his precious Prince back to his chambers so that he could rest. No one would have thought any different of them.

Once they had arrived to Goshiki’s chambers and closed the door, the Prince immediately erupted into giggles. He continued to laugh as he sat at the vanity, going about his daily routine of removing all signs of his status. 

Futakuchi chuckled quietly to himself, removing the scabbard the held his sword and gently placing it on a table. He made sure that the sword itself was easily within reach at all times. His job was to protect Goshiki no matter what.

He moved to where Goshiki sat and wrapped his arms around the others shoulders, resting his chin on his head. 

Goshiki chuckled, moving his hands to gently rest on Futakuchi’s arms. “Kenji, what are you doing?”

Futakuchi pressed a kiss to Goshiki’s head. “Admiring my love,” he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

Smiling up at him, Goshiki turned until he was able to properly look at Futakuchi. “I think you should admire me with your lips,” he teased.

“Hmm.” Futakuchi released his hold on Goshiki, before gently grasping his chin between his thumb and index finger. “I think you might be right, Tsutomu,” he said, his voice dropping slightly as he said Goshiki’s given name. 

Goshiki didn’t wait for Futakuchi to make a second move, instead he chose to surge forward, capturing the lips himself. Their teeth briefly knocked together with Goshiki’s eagerness, but they both easily corrected so only their lips were brushing together in a gentle kiss. 

“I love you,” Goshiki told him between kisses, his hands tangling in Futakuchi’s brown hair.

Futakuchi smiled, his hand sliding to cup Goshiki’s flushed cheek. “I love you, too, Tsutomu.”

They moved together, gently pressing their foreheads together. 

Goshiki was about to speak again, when a loud knock sounded on the door, before it immediately opened. King Ushijima entered the chambers, a frown on his face as he looked between his son and the Knight.

“Tsutomu. Explain.” The tone left no room for questioning. 

“I-I…” Goshiki shivered, afraid of what to do or say. 

Futakuchi looked at the fear on his loves face and pressed his lips together. He stepped away from Goshiki and turned towards his King, bowing.

“I have corrupted the Prince,” he said, head still bowed and his heart pounding. The King’s personal guards rushed forward and captured him, as he knew they would. 

Tears began streaming down Goshiki’s face as he watched Futakuchi being pulled away. “W-Wait! That’s not true!” He cried out, streaks of tears staining his cheeks. 

“It is. I convinced him it would be okay. I tricked him into falling in love with me,” Futakuchi said, eyes turned away from Goshiki, knowing that he would fall apart the moment he saw the tears. 

“Then what is the truth?” King Ushijima asked, only facing his son. 

Goshiki wiped at the tears, before standing quickly so he could fully address his father. “I love him! He didn’t convince me to do anything! Please don’t hurt him!”

A small quirks of the lips hinted at a tiny smile from King Ushijima. “Tsutomu, calm down.”

The tone, again, left no room for error, so Goshiki sniffled and tried to take in a slow breath. 

“You know how I met your father, right?” King Ushijima asked, waving a hand at his guards to release Futakuchi. He moved to Goshiki and gently took the Prince’s hands.

“Satori was our strategist during the last war. He could predict exactly where the enemy would be, and we would be there, waiting for the ambush,” he explained, gently pushing Goshiki to sit down since he knew his son was likely worked up.

“He wasn’t a Lord. He wasn’t even technically a Knight. He was a page. My page,” he said, smiling softly at the memory. “But he had good ideas. I listened to him and promoted him. It would have been stupid not to.” 

Goshiki furrowed his brows as he looked up at his father. “I don’t… understand?”

Ushijima ruffled Goshiki’s hair. “My point is that I don’t care who you love. Your father was a simple commoner. Now he’s my King. If you love Futakuchi, that’s okay.” 

Ushijima wiped the tears from Goshiki’s face. “But I would have preferred to hear it from you. And not by accidentally walking in on you when I come to collect you for our dinner.”

A small gasp could be heard as Goshiki realized the time. “I forgot about dinner. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. You and your Knight can both attend now,” Ushijima said, before standing and turning to Futakuchi. 

“While I appreciate your willingness to sacrifice yourself for my son… do not ever lie to me,” he said, tone moving from doting father to strong King.

“Yes, sir. My apologies, My King,” Futakuchi told him, bowing immediately. 

“I look forward to you both joining us for dinner. Tsutomu, prepare to tell your father all about your courtship. That will be your punishment for keeping this secret.” With that, King Ushijima And his guards left the room, heading back to the dining hall.

Once the door was closed, Futakuchi moved back to Goshiki, gently taking his face in his hands. “Are you okay, my love?” 

Goshiki burst into tears, again, before shoving at Futakuchi. “Don’t do that again! I thought I was going to lose you!” He cried, before standing and wrapping his arms around his love. 

“Ah. I’m sorry, Tsutomu. I was just trying to protect you.”

“I don’t need protection, Kenji! I just need you,” he said, eyes still shining. 

Futakuchi gently tucked a lock of hair behind Goshiki’s ear, before leaning in to press another kiss to his lips. “And you have me, my love. For now and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @fionanotjuliet


End file.
